


House Sitting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reconsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Sitting

**Title:** House Sitting  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #52: The Burrow  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness. *g*  
 **Summary:** Severus reconsiders.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Um, this is the best I could do with this prompt. Sorry. :P  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

House Sitting

~

“Absolutely not.”

Harry sighed. “They're worried about another fire.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “That fire was years ago and only happened because Bellatrix was taunting you.” He shook his head. “I’ll never understand why she and Fenrir did that.”

“Maybe because they're evil?” Harry muttered. “Does it matter? Molly and Arthur need someone to watch the Burrow while they’re on holiday.”

“I suggest wards.”

“I promised we’d house-sit.”

“You lied.”

“We could...christen every room.”

Severus paused. “Every room?”

Harry grinned. “Yep.”

“How long are they gone?”

“Five days.”

Severus swept Harry into his arms. “We'd best get started, then.”

~


End file.
